<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑安AU】Dangerous Ace of Hearts 刑警黑泽X医师助理安达 by WonderDianaJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583867">【黑安AU】Dangerous Ace of Hearts 刑警黑泽X医师助理安达</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderDianaJ/pseuds/WonderDianaJ'>WonderDianaJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderDianaJ/pseuds/WonderDianaJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警视厅搜查一课刑警黑泽/动物医师助理安达</p><p>一个是因为厌恶被人说靠脸吃饭而选择进入公安系统的精英工作狂刑警黑泽优一<br/>一个是内向害羞却擅长照顾动物的医师助理安达清</p><p>两人的生活原本毫无交集，直到一起案件把安达卷进来，之后会擦出什么样的火花呢？敬请期待</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑安 - Relationship, 黑泽优一/安达清, 黑清 - Relationship, 黒沢優一/安達清</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个很早就想写的AU设定，没有魔法存在的普通世界；</p><p>稍微做了一些日本公安系统的调查，案件可能有漏洞存在，不要太较真orz 一切为了推动感情服务：）</p><p>本来以为六章就能完结，结果超出了预期多了一章，应该会有车：）祝大家看得开心！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">17:35 AM 涉谷，代官山商店街某古董店铺内。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我已经说过很多次了，当时的情况我并不是很清楚，”优雅端庄的女店主此刻强压着火气，“你们警察总是来问东问西的，这样一来客人都不愿意进门了，耽误的损失你们知道有多严重吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“那个……毕竟事关重大，拜托您配合一下，再想想当天下午有什么可疑人物来过店里吗？”面嫩的小警察一边手忙脚乱地翻阅着记事本里的关键信息，面露难色，入职第一天就遇到棘手的事情换做谁都会头疼。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“六角，不用再问了，”一个身材高挑结实的男人进入店内，大步流星径直走到女人面前，与其说他是警察，倒不如说更像来这里秘密约会的某位知名艺人。英俊的脸庞此刻收起笑意，正容亢色雷厉风行地出示了逮捕状，“望月弥江女士，我们已经掌握充分的证据证明你涉嫌绑架谋杀Z社社长，现在请跟我们回警局配合调查，”一边给六角使了个眼色，六角立刻用手铐铐住刚刚还在问话的女人，“17时43分，逮捕。”押着她向外走去。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">同时，店铺柜台后方传来骚动，六角置之不理继续往外走，突然被冲出来的持刀少年截住，声音颤抖但紧紧握住刀柄，“放开她——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">18:40 涩谷，And peop餐厅</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">灯光柔和昏暗，暧昧的音乐和映满星空投影的天花板无一不在为情侣约会制造浓烈的气氛，但此刻坐在餐桌一侧的安达清浑身上下散发的拘谨和局促与周围的一切都显得格格不入，面对眼前的女孩更是不知道该说点什么好。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">女孩百无聊赖地翻阅着菜单，“安达喜欢吃什么呢？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我啊，平时一般都吃和食吃得更多的，所以什么都行。”安达顺手拿起酒水单，不擅长饮酒的他面对一系列的千奇百怪的饮品名字更不知道何去何从。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“听说安达是第一次正式和女孩子出来约会，真的吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊，浦部医生真是……是的，是这样。”安达不知道接下来该怎么搭话，若不是拗不过再三好意牵线的浦部前辈，安达可能永远都不会鼓起勇气单独和女孩子出来吃饭的，更不用说是这种适合情侣约会的餐厅。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达君……真是个古怪的人呢……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊不是，我不是在说你不好哦。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“没关系的，从小到大被很多人这么说过。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s7">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">太尴尬了……我该怎么和她继续聊下去呢，藤崎强塞给我的各种提示都忘光了……果然一开始就不应该接受她的好意……</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“听说安达君是浦部医生的助手，平时都在做什么样的工作呢？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s7">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">聊到我擅长的话题了！</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达眼睛一亮，开始兴奋地滔滔不绝地讲起自己在工作中遇到的有趣事情，像个小学生介绍自己收藏的喜爱的卡片一样自豪而热情，“然后那个小偷被抓住的时候，遛狗的老爷爷都不知道，小偷说‘啊原来你刚刚是在教训你的狗，不是在叫我出来不然就打断我的腿啊！我太亏了！’你说好笑不好笑……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">艰难漫长的约会终于结束了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“今天谢谢你，我……送你回去吧？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达君，我们就到这里结束吧，”女孩保持着礼貌的微笑，“你是个不错的人，但是我能感觉到，一直勉强自己和别人接触，是很累的呢。祝福你能早点找到适合的另一半，再见啦。”女孩挥手叫了出租车，冲他莞尔一笑，留给安达一个美丽而决绝的背影扬长而去。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">结局在安达的预料之内，他没失望，反而解脱地长吁一口气，顺手把一丝不苟打着发胶的头发给抓回原来的样子，果然还是有刘海挡着额头会有种莫名的安全感呢。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s7">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">就是说嘛……所以我真的不知道怎么和女孩相处啊。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">18:05 代官山商店街入口</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">两名嫌疑人被送上警车前，向黑泽深深地鞠了一躬。目送车辆离开，黑泽如释重负地叹了一口气，笑容重新回到脸上。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽，真是多亏了你，案子马上就能破了，我也能松口气和上面汇报了，”系长一路小跑过来，不停地用手绢擦着不存在的汗，“Z社董事会也不用每天不停地向我们抱怨他们的损失了……有黑泽君在真是太好了哎呀呀……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“这都是各位组员协力调查的结果，下面就拜托大家去藏身点把社长给救出来吧。”黑泽打断了系长一如既往的碎碎念，向下属们继续安排工作。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“对了，这两天新来的那个孩子，叫什么来着，对，六角祐太怎么样？他可是破格提拔过来的，很有干劲哪！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“六角啊……虽然有点冒冒失失，但觉悟还可以，是个可塑之才，我会好好带他的！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“就知道你没问题，老夫年底能不能升职到</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s8">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">警视就看你们的表现了，别让我失望啊黑泽君！</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">18:30 现场调查收尾工作终了</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽前辈……等下一起吃饭吧？我请客！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你这小子，又在打什么鬼主意……正好我也饿了，那就这附近吧！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">看着六角狼吞虎咽地吃下一口意大利面，黑泽递给他一杯水，“刚刚开始你好像就有心事，要和我说说吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">时间倒回一个小时前。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“——放开她！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“果然是你，”面对明晃晃的刀刃六角有点吃惊，不过还是冷静下来迅速作出反应，学以致用地把擒拿格斗招数发挥到实战中，在制服少年的过程中却冷不丁被戴着手铐的女人从背后袭击，少年再次拿起了刀指向黑泽和六角，“我说了，把她放开!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">六角觉得手中的刀很可能下一秒就要朝他们刺过来，伸手摸向裤腰后藏着的刚配备的手枪，却被黑泽按住摇摇头。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你能出来很让我惊喜，也确定你还没有丧失心智，现在收手还来得及。”黑泽面不改色地走向握刀的紧张不安的少年。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“臭警察，别过来，信不信我杀了你——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你们设计策划的绑架案，完全是为了两年前破产自杀的父亲报仇的，但是请你先看完他留给你的信——”黑泽抽出一个信封，缓缓地递给了少年，“你以后的生活还可以重新回到正轨，我相信你也不会忍心看着你母亲因为包庇罪去坐牢的，毕竟你是个孝顺的孩子……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起，因为我今天的判断失误，差点开枪造成不必要的恐慌，给前辈添麻烦了！”六角突然推开面前的食物，郑重其事地站起来对着黑泽深鞠一躬。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哪有的事，你没必要道歉啊，”黑泽示意他坐下别打扰到别人，“作为一个新人有那种临危不乱的气场已经很厉害了，别给自己太大压力。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢……但是前辈真的太厉害了，话说回来，你是怎么发现那两个人的母子关系的？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“只要注意观察，就能发现他们两都患有一种比较少见的虹膜综合症，在第一次审问望月的时候我就注意到她有轻度瞳孔异位，而这种病只有在直系亲属之间才有遗传的可能性，于是找鉴定课分析了他们的DNA相似度，果然和预料的一样，这下后面的事情就简单多了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哈！不愧是破案率第一的王牌刑事，知识渊博观察细致，还擅长读心术诶！且不说审判结果怎么样，感觉那对母子以后的关系会重新变好呢，多亏了黑泽前辈的劝说——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“好啦六角，你再这么说下去办案能力不见提高，倒是有望变成相声警察里的NO.1了，”黑泽露出的笑容发自心底地让人感到舒服和温暖，“我有个在池袋署的朋友，他经常说，<em>‘</em></span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s6">
      <span class="bumpedFont20">犯人和想逮捕他的警察一生只能遇到一次，也就是所谓的【一期一会】，我们应该试着理解罪犯，因为不同的态度会让对方的人生发生极大的改变啊</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20"><em>’</em>，我和他的想法是一样的。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“真是优秀的人呐，连朋友说的话都这么深刻有理——啊对了，其实我一直特别好奇，黑泽前辈为什么毕业后选择当了刑警？还进了凤毛麟角的职业组，毕竟大学时候前辈专业课和体育样样精通，给你送情书的女孩子加起来能有一个系那么多了吧……随便选其他的任何一个职业都会比现在更轻松呢。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我啊，就是厌恶总被人说是靠脸吃饭的花花公子才干了这一行，况且能帮助到更多的人，不是很好吗？”黑泽拍了拍六角的肩膀，“这样的工作对我来说再适合不过了，倒是你，怎么也想着走上这条路了？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">六角不好意思地摸着后脑勺笑了，“我从大学里就以前辈为榜样，所以就一路追随过来啦。才短短几天已经学到了很多，也发现我和前辈的差距十分遥远，”六角变得严肃起来，郑重的表情像是在读入职誓词，“不过请放心，我一定不会拖搜查课的后腿，努力升级，有朝一日成为黑泽二世！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哈，什么黑泽二世啦，你好好加油，将来一定会变成一个优秀的刑警的！等下我要回警局研究上周的金库抢劫杀人案资料，一起吧？正是个锻炼你观察力的好机会。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“——YES SIR！今天晚上不睡觉我也要找出名堂来！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">次日19:47 千代田 DAH动物综合病院</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“医生，今天辛苦了！我们先告辞了！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“OK，大家也辛苦了，明天见！”浦部医生把档案资料收拾完毕，确认每个房间电源和设备关闭后走到大厅里看到还在忙碌的安达，“哟，安达君，还不准备下班吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“今天手术的MARU状态不是特别好，我想多观察一下会比较放心。”安达给怀里刚刚喂完药的小狗擦干净嘴，“YOKO也要乖哦，等MARU恢复健康了你们就又能一起玩了呢！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">看着日复一日面对宠物一脸宠溺像哄孩子一样专注的安达，浦部觉得又气又好笑。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我说啊，安达你昨天到底怎么回事，我把那么温柔漂亮的女孩子介绍给你，你好歹也争口气嘛，别让我这前辈每天替你操碎了心，猫猫狗狗再可爱它们也变不成女朋友呀！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“医生你都已经是结婚好几年的人了，想法还这么危险，”安达悄悄翻了个白眼，举起手中的小柯基犬，“对吧，小YOKO？走，我们回小窝去，不理医生了~”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“年轻人，30岁还是处男可不是什么值得骄傲的事情哦，你可要好好给自己的未来计划计划，”浦部在临走前倚老卖老语重心长地把手按在安达肩膀上，“别嫌老哥我烦人，毕竟这些动物不可能陪你过一辈子的。对了走的时候记得再检查下仪器，double check门锁，明天见了！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s7">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">我也不愿意这样的啊……可是我永远不是会主动出击的那种人。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“是，我知道了。路上小心啊。”目送浦部前辈出门后，安达来到放着做完手术的猫咪的恒温箱前面，轻轻摸了摸它的脑袋，MARU虽然很虚弱，但是看到安达还是挣扎着伸长脖子用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手指，扯着嗓子喵了一声。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">检测过后各项指数还都正常，可以稍微放心点了，安达放下记录的数据，合上恒温箱舱门，蹲下身趴在箱子旁边看着熟睡的猫咪，“MARU，你一定会挺过来的，我会陪你的，加油啊！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">外面的展示柜里传来犬吠声，“JIRO，你就是不喜欢被冷落对吗？”安达把看到自己就不停地摇尾巴哼哼唧唧的小柴犬抱出来，小狗瞬间安静下来，不停地舔着安达的脸，“哎呀痒痒痒，真是个爱耍心机的捣蛋鬼，等下我走了不许欺负别的小朋友呀！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s5">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">检查过每个毛孩子的状态后，安达露出欣慰的笑容。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s7">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">果然比起和女孩子交流，我还是更适合和不会说话的你们相处啊。能一直守护你们，我的生活就够满足了。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Light a Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <em>
    <span class="s11">
      <span class="bumpedFont20">“昨日21时，位于千代田与中央区交界处的H银行再度发生抢劫事件，疑犯共有3名，盗取了大量现金的同时还入侵系统完成了大数额的资金转移，在逃离时开枪射伤安保人员2人，其中一名嫌犯躲进附近的DAH动物综合病院劫持了在场的一名人质，已被抓捕归案，其同伙仍在逃窜中。警方相信，此次案件与本市上周三发生的金库抢劫杀人案是同一伙罪犯所为，案件仍在进一步调查……”</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“媒体还真是什么细节都报啊，生怕逃犯不知道最新进展，”黑泽皱着眉头关掉了电视新闻，穿上西装整理好领带与手表，和正在埋头干饭的小猫打了声招呼，“我走了，小太郎，今天也要乖乖看家哟！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“呜喵——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">看着小太郎突飞猛进的食量，黑泽开始算计下次采购猫粮的日子。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">最近忙得没空去宠物店购物了，那就直接网购好了。说起宠物，昨天遇见的那家伙好像是动物医生助理吧，也不知道怎么样了，那时候他状态看起来超级差的说。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">思绪回到昨晚21点之后的警局，因为案发地点离警视厅并不是很远，在勘察完现场之后警方决定直接把涉案人员带回局里做笔录。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽前辈，情况有点难搞，被挟持的人质似乎受了很大刺激，一直不愿意开口说明情况。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽接过六角调出的人员档案迅速扫过去，安达清，男性，30岁，千代田DAH动物病院担任首席医师助理兼护工，性格内向，人际关系极其简单，这样基本可以排除指向性劫持的可能性了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“交给我来处理吧，你去帮勘察组整理一下现场资料，”黑泽支开六角，从贩售机点了一杯热可可，轻轻推门进入问询室把杯子放在安达面前，拍了拍他紧绷着的双肩。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“换作是谁第一次遇到这样的事，都会很紧张。”黑泽坐到桌子对侧，将桌上灯光调整到让人舒服的角度，把纸杯推倒安达手边，“喝点吧，不然你会更难受。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达像只受惊的兔子，小心翼翼地抬起头看了一眼温柔的黑泽，控制不住地颤抖着打开杯盖嗅了嗅，“啊好烫——！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“当心点，”黑泽忍不住笑起来，把纸巾递给安达，安达接过来躲闪着对面男人的目光，匆匆忙忙地擦掉洒出来的液体，小声说了句谢谢。黑泽再次靠近一些，“听说你很擅长照顾动物呢，”说着打开了自己的手机相册展示给安达，“你看，我也养了只猫，叫小太郎，是个可爱的男孩子吧？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">表面看起来干练严肃的警察也有温柔的一面啊。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽前倾身体，一张张滑动憨态可掬的黑猫照片给安达看，安达不由得放松了心情，在看到被苹果网套住脑袋拔不出来而气急败坏的小太郎后终于忍不住笑出声来。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“发生这种事，我知道你很害怕，也很担心病院里的那些孩子们，但是，”黑泽收回手机目光如炬看着安达的眼睛，“我还是希望你能平静下来把刚才发生的经过回忆起来告诉我，好吗？就算帮我个忙。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达思忖着，微微点了点头。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“前辈，这么快就完事了吗？”六角和同事看到黑泽带着安达从询问室出来感到吃惊。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“对，安达提供了几条有价值的线索，马上准备开会。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“那，没什么别的事的话，我可以走了吗。”安达缩在黑泽身后，鼓起勇气憋出句话来。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，多亏了你了安达君，路上小心，哦对了，”黑泽掏出名片递给他，“这是我的联系方式，如果遇到任何问题或者想起什么重要的情况，随时打给我。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我知道了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">就在黑泽准备到会议室参加案情分析时，背后传来一阵叮呤咣啷的响声，回头一看，安达因为紧张过度左脚绊到了右脚一个趔趄撞翻了走廊的垃圾桶。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“喂，你不要紧吧？”顶着所有人的目光黑泽快速跑过去扶起来他，发现安达已经腿软到站不住脚了，还要费劲地撑住墙壁逞强地挤出一个笑容，“没事，不，不好意思。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“前辈，你还和我们一起去开会吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你们先去吧，我送安达回去，和系长说我晚点就到。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">汽车飞驰在夜间11点的路上。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“直接送你回家可以吗？”黑泽扭头看了眼副驾驶的安达，他脖子上围着自己随身携带以备不时之需的围巾。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“那个，如果方便的话，把我送回病院就行了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我想很少有人会愿意立刻回到现场再重温当时的糟糕情况吧，你这么着急过去，能告诉我为什么吗？”黑泽饶有兴趣地看了一眼承受太多惊吓的小兔子，和安达聊天让黑泽觉得有趣。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“MARU今天的术后检查数据还没有整理出来，不看到它我没法放心……哦，MARU是院里前几天做了手术的一只狸花猫，还在隔离观察中。别的孩子也需要我陪他们玩一会我才能放心离开。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“了解了，不过安全起见，我会和你一起过去。”黑泽握紧了方向盘，脚踩油门提起速度来。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">等到达了病院，所有警力都已经从医院撤离，除了门厅的桌椅和地板被歹徒弄得东倒西歪一片狼藉，关放小狗的玻璃柜子上有些裂纹以外，基本没什么实质性的损失。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“MARU今天也要继续加油啊！很快就会好起来的！”在帮安达收拾干净狼藉的前厅，安达去照看MARU给它打气的时候，黑泽又仔细检查了医院的所有区域后和安达重新汇合，“我看过了，犯人没有留下可疑的东西，明天开始你们可以继续安心工作了，走吧，这下可以放心送你回家了吧。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不用了，我自己可以的，今天已经给你们添太多麻烦了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，这个时间还有末班车吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊真的是，那我找个网咖过夜就行了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“别再推脱了，我可是守护善良市民的警察官啊！”黑泽微笑着再次向安达伸出手，“走吧？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，那……麻烦你了！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">车子很快驶到了安达的住处门口。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，今天……真的谢谢你，感谢你为我做的所有事情。”安达扭过身对着黑泽鞠了一躬，小声说着，抬头对上了黑泽注视着自己的目光。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽把胳膊肘搭在方向盘上，也转过身严肃地说，“安达，虽然和你是第一次见面，也许我不应该说这些话，但是我想告诉你，你并不像他们说的胆小懦弱，我调查监控时候都有看到，你保护这些毛孩子时候和罪犯努力对峙的样子很勇敢，所以，自信点吧！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">安达的眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，我确定没有看错。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“第一次有人对我这样说，谢谢，我会的……”安达有点害羞地转过头扳开了车门的锁。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“回去好好休息。对了，接下来可能很大程度还需要你配合我们的后续调查，到时候，请你不要觉得麻烦！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不会，绝对不会！下次，方便的话，来我家里喝茶吧。”安达在上楼之前再次朝车子深鞠了一躬。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">是个有意思的人。不过他应该没有完全说实话。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽在返回警局的路上思考着案情。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">安达清，接下来我会继续盯着你的。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">时间再次回到次日早晨。已经开车上路的黑泽不知为什么总是不由自主地担心安达的情况，反正他在的病院离警局不算远，</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s12">
    <span class="bumpedFont20"><strong><em>那就顺便稍微绕路去看一下吧</em></strong>。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽这么想着，已经一路开到了医院门口。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">找了个方便观察的位置停好车，像盯梢时一样远远观察着病院内的情况。院内看起来一切都已经恢复正常，丝毫没有被昨天发生的事情影响。隔着玻璃他看到从手术室出来的安达在给主治医师递水，然后自己也猛地吨吨吨吨灌下好几口。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">大清早就这么忙碌啊。毕竟也是医院呢，世界上最忙碌的职业大概就是警察、医生和消防员了吧。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达突然扔下手中的水，满世界地追着地下的什么东西跑来跑去，前台的女孩也在旁边不停地加油打气，虽然听不到声音，里面应该是相当地热闹。随着护士们的欢呼，消失在视野几秒钟的安达灰头土脸地抱着罪魁祸首，一只企图逃避检查的加菲猫开心地笑着直起腰来，那种肆无忌惮的笑颜像是从心底绽放的花朵。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽突然感觉自己心跳有些加速。</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">冷静，冷静，这应该是错觉</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20"><em><strong>。</strong></em>几年的职业经验让他习惯性地质疑一切表象，也包括自己的感觉。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s12">
    <span class="bumpedFont20"><em><strong>我是来确认安达清是不是已经恢复正常状态的，毕竟后面的调查他说不准还会有很大用场</strong></em>。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽深吸一口气，再次发动引擎离开，开始新一天的忙碌。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，最近你挺辛苦的，今天就早点回家休息吧！”手术结束后安达在帮忙清洗器械时突然收到了浦部医生的关爱。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“也好，今天MARU正好也要出院了，还有点舍不得它呢。”安达停下手里的动作，“待会麻烦藤崎小姐帮我和它好好拍几张合影可以吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“没问题，安达君真是的，”藤崎和身边的护士笑了起来，“这次分别的时候尽量不要哭哦！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“对，对不起，有时候就是忍不住嘛——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">手术室里叮叮当当一片欢声笑语。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">几小时后。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达慌慌张张地一路狂奔到公寓楼大厅，期间不忘环顾四周，想了想还是决定放弃电梯改爬楼梯。他不敢停顿，生怕楼梯间的声控灯暗下来的几秒钟会从黑暗中出现什么，一口气用最短时间冲上12楼，进入房间慌乱地锁死大门，背靠门板止不住地大口喘着粗气，刚才过量灌入的空气让喉咙和胸口发闷，在顺着门板滑坐到地板之前他抻长手臂打开了玄关的灯。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">果然被跟踪了，是那家伙的同伙吗？</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">从警局出来后的几天总感觉有双眼睛在暗中监视自己，但回头寻找却只能感觉到一个模糊的身影迅速撤离的残像。不管是上下班路上还是独处的时候，安达感觉那个黑影距离自己越来越近，甚至下一秒会直接伸手卡住他的喉咙。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">关于这件事，安达和上级和同事都只字未提，大家已经够忙的了，他不希望再给他们添乱。自从察觉到被跟踪后，就尽量选择走人多的地方避免独处，直到下午收到一条未知号码的信息让他不安：</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s13">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">你以为这样就结束了吗？好自为之，我一直都在看着你。</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达陷入无助的恐惧中。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“如果遇到任何问题或者想起什么重要的情况，随时打给我。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽令人安心的声音和微笑闪现在脑中。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">名片名片……安达从钱包里翻出黑泽上次留下的名片再次仔细端详：</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s14">
      <span class="bumpedFont20">警视厅刑事部搜查一课</span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s14">
      <span class="bumpedFont20">警部补  黑泽优一  </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">名片底部有警局地址和两个电话。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽警官，看起来是个相当厉害的人呢，警局里不管是他的上级还是下属，特别地信赖和依靠他。在我被带去问话时候好像也隐隐约约听见别人对他的赞赏。有那么好看的外表，办案能力又那么强，一定很受女孩子欢迎吧。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s12">
    <span class="bumpedFont20"><em><strong>我要是能有他的十分之一，不，百分之一就好了</strong></em>。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达叹了叹气。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">这个时间打给他真的可以吗？搜查一课负责的案子应该有很多比这严重的吧。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你那时候保护毛孩子们的样子很勇敢……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达惊讶于自己对黑泽当时说的话还记得如此清楚。从小到大和警察总共也没有接触过几次，更不用说负责特殊案件的警官了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">不是所有刑警都像黑泽这样帅气温柔的吧……这样看起来，他是个很特别的人呢……</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">不知为什么安达在这种时候莫名其妙地脸红了，他慌乱地双手贴脸瞪大了眼睛。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">我在瞎想些什么啊，黑泽对别的证人一定也都是这样吧，所以工作才能更容易进行。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">像刚刚洗完澡的小狗一样卖力地甩了甩头，驱赶走没用的胡思乱想，总之，先试着打给他的手机看看吧！</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“…………你好，我是黑泽。”忐忑不安地拨通后经过稍许等待，电话那边传来了熟悉的声音。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“那个，黑泽警官，抱歉这么晚打扰，我是安达清，就是动物病院的那个……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哦？是你啊！最近还好吗？遇到什么麻烦了吗？”黑泽的声音突然柔和起来，即使看不见他的脸，安达也仿佛能感觉到刑警先生亲和力十足的微笑。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“上次的事情承蒙关照了。是的，我觉得最近好像被人跟踪了，还收到了恐吓信息……不知道是不是和上次那件事有关。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我知道了，你多留心点，在屋里的时候尽量不要打开大灯或者靠近窗户。这样，明天下班你有空吗？见个面告诉我更多情况好吗？”黑泽那边的背景声音很嘈杂，还混杂着闪光灯拍照声和救护车声。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，有空。……辛苦了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“那明天六点半左右我去病院找你，晚安。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s10">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“晚安。”挂断了电话，感到稍稍放心一些，刚刚一直在玄关窝着的安达还是按照黑泽的嘱咐尽量隐藏起了行踪。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s12">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">明天……情况会好转起来的，一定会的。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“那么这里剩下的事情就拜托你们处理了，有突发情况随时联系我，”黑泽穿上大衣，计算好了时间准备出发。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“哇哦，前辈难得准点下班，今晚是要和女孩子约会了吗？”以六角为首的小巡查们忍不住八卦起来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“怎么会。专心工作哟！”黑泽敲了敲桌子上堆积成半座小山高的档案盒，冲六角挤了挤眼，后者立刻乖乖收敛起来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">信息提示音响了。黑泽打开看了一下，表情瞬间有了微妙的变化，随后又立即恢复了原状，“我先走了，明天见！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">走到地下车库进入驾驶室系好安全带，黑泽拨通了一个号码。“喂，是我，之前发给你的目标，今天晚上务必盯紧了，有什么问题及时让我知道。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">挂断电话后，黑泽再次翻看刚才收到的，来自安达的信息，内容如下：</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s16"> <span class="bumpedFont20">对不起，今天工作遇到了麻烦，心情很糟，改天再见吧。真的，十分抱歉。</span> </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">他到底遇到什么事了？虽然很想马上过去一探究竟，但是这样会显得多管闲事吧。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽一面担心着安达的安危，又权衡着自己的行动，在回复了安达“</span> </span> <span class="s16"> <span class="bumpedFont20">没问题，我会一直等你的</span> </span> <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">”以后，紧锁着眉头决定把担心放在一边，去资料室先调查其他案件。</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">6:30，7:30，8:30……</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽趁换卷宗的空隙查看手机，没有任何新消息。没有新消息也许就是最好的消息。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">就在他刚打开下一个档案盒时，电话响了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽哥，我是小凑。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“目标有动作了？”黑泽的声音有点急切。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊……其实不知道该不该和你说，我在涉谷的High Five酒吧这边，他从下班就一直一个人呆在这，现在看上去已经醉得不省人事了，接下来我也不知道该怎么办了，你要过来看看情况吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“OK，继续看好他，我马上到。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">涉谷商业街最热闹的饮酒场并没有因为是工作日的夜晚而冷清，相反地成为成年人不受约束释放自我的绝佳场所。小凑已经在入口东张西望地等待黑泽，帽子盖不住的金发格外显眼。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“到现在为止一切都正常，”小凑一看到黑泽就一溜烟跑过去，黑泽顺着他所指的目光看向吧台位置一个瘫软如泥的背影，“说起来也好久没见黑泽哥了，你又变帅了呢。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢了，臭小子，”黑泽拍了拍小凑的肩，拿出一张纸币塞到小凑的夹克口袋里，“你回去吧，替我向柘植问好，后面的事我来处理。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达并不擅长饮酒，还有着大学毕业时候被灌了几杯威士忌就直接进了医院的光荣战绩。但此刻他已经没有心思担心会不会再度入院，只希望靠酒精麻痹神经就没空去想悲伤的事情。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">迷糊中有人拍了拍安达的左肩，他伸出左手向右后方挥舞了几下，什么都没抓到，“唔……真无聊……别玩躲猫猫……”他试着想从吧台桌上支撑起无力的上半身，结果胳膊肘一个打滑又趴在了桌上，脑门磕在实木桌板上发出一声闷响。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“烦人……服务生，麻烦再来一杯……”安达抓起酒杯，费劲地抬起头，晃晃悠悠伸出一根手指。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“喂喂，安达，不要紧吧？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">没听清服务生说什么，安达只觉得有人两手抓住他的肩膀扭到侧面轻轻摇晃，睁开朦胧的醉眼，半模糊半清晰中黑泽熟悉的脸浮现出来，目光明亮，关心地紧盯着自己。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“……嗯？警官……你怎么也来了，买醉吗？”安达咯咯咯地傻笑起来，突然打了个酒嗝，“啊……抱歉放了你的鸽子，作为赔罪，我请你喝一杯……”安达再次扭向吧台的服务生，抬手准备说什么，黑泽在他开口之前阻止了他，并且察觉到周围情况有些不对劲。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达你醉了，该回去了。”黑泽替他付清了未结的帐，脱下大衣外套披在他身上扶着他从酒吧侧门低调地离开。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">每次和安达长时间独处都是在深夜的车上呢。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽从后视镜里一边注意着尾行他们的可疑车辆，一边偶尔瞟一下后座熟睡的安达。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">他的睡颜看起来很悲伤……我想知道为什么。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">后面的车还在不停跟踪着黑泽，他在脑中默记下了牌号。接下来，是时候充分施展职业警察考试时他最擅长的车技了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽看准了时机调转车头，平稳快速地经过几个急转弯道后开上一条无名小路，让对方在吸够的尾气中望尘莫及。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达再睁眼醒来发现自己躺在陌生的沙发上，身上盖着清爽气味的薄毯，周围是温暖的明黄灯光。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">这是哪？我明明记得在吧台点了新酒，怎么会在这……</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你醒了，”已经换了家居服的黑泽赶紧到安达面前，安达看起来酒还没醒，不过好歹能自己从沙发上坐起来了，黑泽蹲下身，“好点了吗？来，喝点水。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“喵呜——”一只皮毛油亮，体态丰满的小黑猫刚刚饱食一顿，边舔着嘴边用身子来回蹭着安达的裤脚，发出呼噜呼噜的满足声。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“小太郎，现在不是打扰客人的时候，等下再陪你玩——”黑泽试图用玩具把猫赶到一边，调皮的小太郎却轻盈地跳到安达的腿上，毫不认生地露出肚子伸了个懒腰。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“这就是我之前跟你说过的小太郎，比照片上更胖吧。”黑泽无奈地看着自家任性的猫咪。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“好可爱……”安达自然地手法娴熟地挠着猫咪最舒服的地方，突然失落地低下头一言不发，黑泽正想问些什么，却发现小太郎的毛上多了几滴刚掉下来的眼泪。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">想问他怎么了，但还是选择了沉默，多留给他一点醒酒的时间吧，黑泽准备转身离开。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“今天送来的那孩子，出车祸受了重伤，最后还是没能挺过来……都怪我……”安达突然开口，继续抚摸着小太郎，猫咪舒服得直哼哼，全然感受不到人类的喜怒哀乐。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽停下脚步，返回到安达身边坐下。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我看到病院下午发的推文了，”一向擅长读心交流的黑泽此刻面对哭泣的男人却不知从哪开始，“你们已经尽力了，那只小狗在天国一定会过得很快乐。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我说……黑泽优一，你也有过那种明明在拼全力挽救，但只能眼睁睁地地看着坏结局发生的无能为力的感觉吗？”安达酒劲还在头上，直呼其名地转向黑泽，面对面直视他的眼睛，眼里全是泪光，脸颊泛红。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">小太郎被突然的转身吓了一跳，喵呜喵呜地抱怨着从安达腿上跳开，它的主人也为被突如其来地灵魂拷问吃了一惊，目光却控制不住地从安达的眼睛游移到泛着光泽的半张的嘴唇上。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我希望从来没有，但遗憾的是，经常会发生，所以你的悲伤我十分了解。”黑泽忍不住吞咽了一下，喉结滚动，又立刻告诫自己把目光移回到对方的眼睛，这样下去感觉简直要变成个痴汉。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“对啊，毕竟你是个警察……”安达醉醺醺地环上黑泽，把下巴抵在他的肩窝上，柔软的发梢无意间扫过黑泽的耳朵，在他耳边低语，“黑泽警官，你喜欢什么样的女孩子呢？……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达身上好香，和第一次见面时候的味道一样。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你醉了，已经不早了，快休息吧。”黑泽定了定神，抑制住加快的心跳想抽身离开，可安达像只树袋熊一样挂在身上怎么都不肯放手。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“拜托你，再陪我呆一会吧……我真的好难过啊……”安达悲伤地主动贴上黑泽的唇，那是一种酒精混合着甜蜜的特殊味道，习惯了应对各种突发事件的干练刑警黑泽优一，唯独被这件事打了个措手不及，只觉得呼吸变得更急促，在情况失控之前他及时地拉开了距离，“安达？……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">后者已经再次陷入沉睡。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">刚才的事，他明天应该会忘记吧。我也没有必要放在心上吧……</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">倒是他的状态真让人担心啊。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“晚安，安达。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽想收起伸到一半想触碰安达睡颜的手，沉默地收拾了残局，给安达盖好毯子，在卧室床上辗转反侧，这一晚注定是个不眠夜。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">睡梦里的安达闻到了煎蛋和鱼饼的香气，不对，这香气也太过真实了？还有碗勺碰撞的清脆响声。安达猛地坐起来，原来不是梦啊，在黑泽家的沙发上，手碰到一个带温度的会动的毛团吓了一跳，昨晚的小黑猫又开开心心跑过来求抚摸了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“早上好，”黑泽已经在摆放餐具了，笑容在清晨的阳光下更明亮，还带着米色的围裙，“睡得还好吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“唔……”安达揉了揉蓬乱的头发，脑袋还隐隐作痛，不过昨天发生的事情他都记得一清二楚。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s17"> <span class="bumpedFont20">昨晚我对黑泽做了出格的事情……真是太丢脸了！他怎么看起来像是什么都没发生？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达决定试探一下。“又给你添麻烦了，真的很抱歉！昨天我喝太多酒了……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没关系，我还是去找你了，希望你别介意，”黑泽布置完毕，拉开椅子，“来吧？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">小太郎在餐桌上悠闲地舔着碗里的牛奶，时不时地抖抖爪子，朝身边的主人喵喵地聊天。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，昨天晚上……做了失礼的事情，我，我，我不是故意的……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“只要能让您感觉好受点就行啦，”黑泽有意地避而不谈转移话题，“对了，你收到的恐吓短信可以给我看看吗？说说被跟踪的具体情况吧。”他的目光变得犀利，立刻进入工作状态。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯好。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“OK，基本都清楚了，匿名信息我们会安排人继续追查来源，这段时间你要更加小心，”黑泽记录完重点信息，起身准备收拾厨房，“在所有犯人没有落网之前我会尽全力保护你的人身安全的，保持联线。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官……我……”安达欲言又止。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，关于案发时候的情况，如果你还有没告诉我们的，我希望你可以向我说明。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“真的没有了。”安达目光躲闪到一边。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我知道了，如果你想起什么再说吧。差不多该走了，迟到的话医生会不高兴的吧。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s15"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“现金大部分都追回了，可是系统里被转移的款项去向仍然不明，会到哪里去呢……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">六角叼着笔迅速地翻看记事本的信息，敲门进入搜查二课鉴定系办公室，黑泽正在认真地观看屏幕上的分析数据，朝他招手示意。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“当天入侵完成的转账资金并没有直接进入某个实体账户，而是处在悬投状态，”技术分析的同事看到俩人略显困惑的表情，换了个说法，“简单地说，就是这笔款从总账户被移出后，被冻结在银行账户和目标账户之间，还要有下一步操作才算是完成了整个抢劫。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“如果你们是罪犯，下一步怎么做会比较保险？”黑泽发问。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“大概会选个无关的倒霉蛋的账户当替罪羊来误导调查方向？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“六角说的可以，不过如果玩得再高级点的话，在筹备阶段就准备一个终端，等钱套出来以后数据存进去，找个地方躲起来，风头一过再取出来洗成合法收入……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“等等，你刚才提到的【终端】，有实体存在吗？”黑泽打断了他。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“有，还分很多种类，可能是移动硬件，也可能是手机上的自编APP，还有可能是像指甲盖大小的芯片——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“万分感谢！走吧六角，去调出银行当天的录像重新分析。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s19">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">这么说，一直对安达穷追不舍的那家伙也是为了那样东西吧……</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">在重新调取分析了银行和动物病院的监控录像后，黑泽发现了新的突破点，但因为病院的监控被人为干扰没有录下全部过程，必须得找安达帮忙了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“您所拨打的电话可能不在服务区或已关机，请稍后再试……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">一天下来一直联系不到他，会不会遇到麻烦了？黑泽开启了定位追踪，查到了最近一次更新的位置是在丰岛区郊外一座废弃的大楼里，等他赶过去时，现场只有一只屏幕碎裂已关机的移动电话。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s19">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">他会去哪里呢……如果因为我一时疏忽让他有了危险，我会无法原谅自己的。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽用证物袋收起手机，打算再次前往宠物病院去寻找蛛丝马迹，此时电话响了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽前辈，我们刚接到安达清的电话，他说被挟持了，位置在距离你不到一公里的地方，麻烦你先过去可以吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我马上到。”黑泽焦急地打开屏幕收到新发来的位置。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“六角，我看过现场了，没有发现任何人和可疑痕迹，人质很可能被转移了，你们继续关注来电。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">从安达的同事口中了解得知，他在上午接了个电话之后就急匆匆地请假出门了，只说是有急事，至于去哪见谁并没有说。黑泽把所有可能的信息和渠道都找遍了，可安达就像是人间蒸发了一般杳无音讯。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s19">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">安达清是非常重要的证人，失去他意味着案子将会失去一条重要的线索。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">虽然这么想着，黑泽还是感觉到一种陌生的情感在生长，那是超越了案情的对安达清的关心和在意，它们干扰着他的心情，让他心神不定。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">一整天下来还是杳无音信，就在黑泽做好准备再次度过一个漫长的夜晚时，外面传来敲门声，习惯性地地顺手抄起桌上的花瓶，从对讲屏上确认来人身份后，他又迅速地把花瓶摆回原位。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">当灰头土脸的安达清衣衫不整却神情坚定地出现在他门前时，黑泽仿佛听见一直悬着的心落地的声音。他没等安达开口，下意识地直接紧紧抱住他，不顾安达直直地愣在原地，生怕他会再次失联。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你没事真是太好了……”黑泽轻轻说道，突然发现自己过于冲动，赶紧松开了抱着他的手，让安达进入客厅坐下，气氛有点尴尬。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“刚才对不起，我有点失态……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“该道歉的应该是我才对……”安达有些沙哑的声音还带着一点紧张，攥着杯子的手指不安地扣动，“我会把一切都告诉你……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">时间回到案发当晚。当劫匪三人就近闯入附近的动物病院时，安达正在准备下班离开。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不要声张，按我们说的做就饶你一命。”其中一名劫匪对安达说，并让安达关掉了所有的大灯，同时对闭路电视摄像头做了干扰。安达战战兢兢地在三人的威胁下完成动作后，另一个歹徒开始对术后动物住着的恒温舱来了兴致，一个个去靠近查看，甚至试图打开舱门。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“请不要这样！”安达大喊着，想要阻止那个人，却被另外两人牢牢地按住警告，“闭嘴配合，不然我们会干掉你和这里的所有动物！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">关在展示柜和栅栏里的犬类对闯入的陌生人不停地吠叫，安达蹲在角落试着安抚让它们冷静下来，但小型犬类仍忍不住尖声吠叫以示害怕。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“真他妈的烦人！再叫老子弄死你！”其中一名劫匪忍不了刺耳的叫声，抬起枪对准了玻璃柜后的毫不退却的吉娃娃，在安达想站起来冲过去阻止时，第三名从开始一直就没怎么说话的劫匪一把夺过枪咒骂道，“当时怎么说的？不伤及无辜，你们全他妈忘了？前面两条人命刚闹了没多久，现在还要惹事？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我早就看你不顺眼了，干的最少还一直对我们指手画脚，便宜都让你占了！”劫匪放下枪，和上来劝阻的人拉扯起来，瞬间扭打在一起，打斗中后者的面罩被扯下来，对方手电的光照到他脸上，一览无遗的面容被安达看得一清二楚，对方也发现安达看到了自己的脸。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“久司？是你？……”安达愣住了，他没看错，他小学时候最要好的玩伴之一，计算工学专业的高材生，毕业后一直没再联系，再次见面竟是在这种场合和时间。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">对方也定住了几秒钟，立刻把掉落的面罩重新戴好，走到蹲着的安达面前，“安达清，为了你和你同事朋友的安全，希望你替我们保密。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哪那么多废话，既然看到你的脸了，这小子今天必须得死——”暴躁的劫匪掏出枪指向安达的头，在恒温舱那边的劫匪冲出来，“警察已经追过来了，赶紧走！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“逃走的久司一直威胁我不要说出去，不然就杀掉病院的同事，还把抢来的现金里的一亿日元强塞给我，说这样我就成了帮凶了，所以我一直没敢说……”安达双手遮脸，肩微微颤抖，“万一浦部前辈和藤崎小姐他们因为我受到伤害，我会没办法原谅自己……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，放心，在没抓到劫匪之前我们的人会一直保护你的同事和朋友的。”黑泽轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，同时敲着键盘发出几条信息。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“今天久司突然约我出来，要我在病院没人的时候帮他找到之前丢失的一个重要的东西，说有了这个就可以独吞那笔从银行账户里黑走的钱，但是被他另一个同伙发现了，在他们吵起来的时候我悄悄逃走，手机也丢了，只能逃到附近用公共电话报警，可我又担心他们会报复我伤害我的同事，最后还是只能来找黑泽警官你帮忙……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢你提供的这些信息，对我们非常有意义，”黑泽直视着安达的目光，“现在去一趟病院还来得及，你有钥匙吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“随身都带着！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">二十几分钟后深夜的动物病院再次亮起了灯光。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“六角，通知鉴定系，转移所缺的终端实体我们已经找到了，立刻拿去分析处理。”根据安达的回忆，黑泽成功从其中一个恒温舱的门板夹层里找到了完成钱款转移所需的关键道具，一个被做成小型芯片的数据终端，有了这样证物和安达提供的劫犯信息，接下来顺藤摸瓜一网打尽指日可待。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，”在搜查完毕准备离开病院时候，安达叫住黑泽，从自己的办公抽屉最里面取出一叠捆得整整齐齐的日元现钞交给黑泽，“这是当时他塞给我的钱，我一分都没有动过，现在终于可以交给你了，”安达的声音有些不安，“我认识久司很长时间了，知道他是个善良正直的人，他参与抢劫案一定有不为人知的理由和苦衷，希望你们找到他后能了解清楚，让他在接受惩罚的同时也避免承受其他没犯过的罪名……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“放心，我们不会冤枉或包庇任何一个人，你今天辛苦了，走吧，我送你回去。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">在临下车时，安达再次小心地问，“黑泽警官，我们……真的安全了吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我说过啦，在抓到所有逃犯之前，我们都会好好保护你和你的朋友的，不相信我吗？”黑泽暖心的笑容缓解了安达的紧张，“好好洗个澡休息一下吧，对了，这个给你，”黑泽拿出一部手机递给安达，“在你的手机修好之前就先用这个联络吧，否则这几天会特别难熬的。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达接过来，“那……最近就借用一下了！谢谢你黑泽警官！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我走了，保持联络。”留给安达一个安心的笑容，黑泽缓缓地摇上车窗玻璃，调头返回警局。路上收到安达的消息：</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s20">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">再次感谢，办案加油，注意身体</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">信息末尾附着一只可爱的小兔子表情。黑泽笑了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s19">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">很快……就可以破案了。在分别之前，让我再多关注一会你吧。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">四天后，动物病院附近的咖啡厅。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“这么快能结案，多亏了你主动提供的重要信息，”黑泽搅动着杯中的咖啡，“现在指认过了，三人也全都落网了，你也能回到正常生活了，开心吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“久司他……怎么样了呢？”安达舒了口气，又担心起朋友的情况。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“经过调查确认，你的朋友并不是主犯，因为生意濒临破产急需用钱才参与了这起团伙作案，不过还是要面临一到两年的监禁，具体还要看他个人表现。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，如果可以，请让我和他见面聊聊吧，我有好多话还没和他说完。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“好巧，他也提出了想和你说话的请求。那今天晚上如何？”黑泽核对确认着日程表。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢你！对了，我的手机已经修好了，这个还给你，”安达双手递给黑泽手机，然后站起来郑重地向他鞠了一躬，“这段时间没少给你添麻烦，我不知道该怎么回报你，以后如果有什么需要我做的事，请一定告诉我！总之，真的非常感谢！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽让他坐下，笑意盈盈地看着一本正经脸红的安达，“我会的。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s19">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">安达太可爱了，像他热爱的小动物一样。我想和他多呆一会。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s18">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">和黑泽道别后，安达目送他离开的背影有些失落，像从一场真实的梦里醒来。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s19">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">我和黑泽本来就是两个世界的人啊，只是因为这件案子才有了交集。现在都结束了，我也该停止胡思乱想回到原来的生活了……</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ace of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，前台有人找你，好像是之前来过的那个超帅的刑警。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“听说案子都结了几个礼拜了，警察怎么又来了……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我看他不像是来查案的，一般不都是两人一组行动吗，他总是一个人还是下班时候，很可疑呢。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">在同事的八卦中安达惴惴不安地来到会客区，黑泽正在随意地翻着阅览架上一本宠物杂志，看到安达来了，开心地朝他挥挥手。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，又出什么新情况了吗？”再见到黑泽，安达有些惊喜但也感到隐约地不安，这个男人在安达眼里就像是明智健悟，走到哪里都会遇到案件。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不不，和工作完全没有关系，我来其实是想问下，你们病院可以提供寄养宠物的服务吗？”黑泽有点难为情地搓搓手，“刚才接到紧急通知，今晚就要出差去大阪，至少一个星期才能回来，我从来没把小太郎单独丢在家里这么久，有人照顾它的话会比较放心……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“原来是这样，”安达松了口气，“很遗憾，因为病院里的孩子们大多数是需要治疗的，考虑到健康原因，我们不能帮人寄养……”他低下头，没能帮上黑泽有点难过，突然又有了主意，“不过，如果黑泽警官不介意的话，让我替你照顾小太郎可以吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“诶？这样不会打扰到你的工作吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不会的，最近我都不太忙，每天都能按时下班回家陪它的，放心吧！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“那就打扰了！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达在自家客厅看着黑泽像个老父亲般忙前忙后地把装着小太郎的玩具和必需品的纸箱搬进来一一归置好。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“好了，收拾完毕~”黑泽拉了拉衣服的皱褶，打开笼子把小太郎举到眼前，恋恋不舍地蹭蹭它的毛，“在安达家要乖乖听话啊，过几天我就回来。”然后对安达说，“这次真是太谢谢你了，没有你帮忙的话这孩子估计要郁闷好久了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“才不会啦，黑泽警官之前帮了我那么多，能做这些就算是之前的回报吧。”看着黑泽一直盯着自己，安达不好意思地笑了笑。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，其实我一直有个问题……你喝醉那天——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊我忘了，盆子里的猫砂还没装满——”安达害怕黑泽进一步追问起他不愿意直面的问题，赶紧找了借口离开。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“……嗯，我也差不多该出发去车站了，那回头见。”黑泽看了看表，拿起外套告别离开。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">躲在窗帘后面看着黑泽的车离开，安达抓紧了前胸的衣襟。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">我到底在害怕什么，又在期待什么啊。</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">小太郎跃上窗台，竖起来的尾巴尖尖轻扫着安达的胸口。安达轻轻揉抓着它的下颌，总之先照顾好眼前这只小猫咪吧。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">小太郎是一只很粘人的猫，看起来非常顽皮，其实都是为了吸引两脚兽注意才故意为之，只要有人在它身边就变得乖巧安静。安达在替黑泽照顾它的这几天摸清了它的个性，也和它相处得很愉快，毕竟在忙碌了一天照顾那些生病的孩子以后，想想家里还有个可爱的小毛球在等着自己，疲惫瞬间一扫而空，几天下来，安达甚至有点担心把它还给黑泽的那天自己会非常不乐意。在此期间也经常会收到黑泽发来的信息。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s23">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-安达，下班了吗？</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s23">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-嗯，已经回家啦，给你看看小太郎。</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达发过去一张躺在自己身边玩球的小太郎的照片。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s23">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-如果方便的话，我想和你视频通话，可以吗？</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">突然收到了黑泽的视频邀请，他一定是太想见猫了吧。安达这么想着，立刻回复了他。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s23">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-OK的！</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“晚上好呀黑泽~好几天不见，你想我了吗？”安达把脸藏在摄像头外，只让被抱着的小太郎入镜，抓着它的爪子对着镜头挥挥手，做了个可爱的姿势，模仿着小男孩的声音继续打招呼，“人家可是非常非常想你呢！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽先生在看什么……怎么像个笨蛋一样对着屏幕傻笑？”大阪警局的同事小声地问六角。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“一定是在和他家猫咪视频吧，对他来说小太郎就像他的孩子一样。”六角无奈地摇头笑着。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达你最近好吗？小太郎有给你惹麻烦吗？”</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“一切都好，小太郎很乖，你不用担心啦，安心工作！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯……那我就放心啦，有事要先忙了，明天见。”黑泽下线。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">这么晚还要工作，真是辛苦了。不过黑泽好像一直都很享受他的工作，什么时候都是精神十足带着笑容。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">不知从什么时候开始，每次结束通话，安达习惯性地抱着手机开始期待下一次响起的声音。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">能帮上黑泽的忙真是太好了，我也很开心呢。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">等等，这感觉怎么有点像陷入热恋期等待恋人消息的少女？</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达使劲地挠头，</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">错觉，一定是错觉！对方是男人，又是个忙碌的刑警，我只是帮他照顾猫的，快停止胡思乱想……</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">距离小太郎来家里已经一个星期零三天了，黑泽却已经连续两天没有再来过任何信息，发信息不回，电话也一直关机。安达从小就藏不住事情，所有的郁闷和担心都毫无掩饰地写在脸上，但丝毫没有影响他认真地工作。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达君最近好像很烦恼呢，是恋爱了吗？”在吃午饭时身后的藤崎转过来温柔小声地问道。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“没，没有的事啦！”安达被吓得差点扔掉手里的饭团，“谢谢你藤崎小姐，我只是有点小事比较困扰……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，相信安达君一定会解决好的，有时候顺其自然也是不错的选择呢，加油！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">第三天了，黑泽还是没有消息。</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">应该是在办什么重要的事情吧，毕竟他工作上的事大部分不能对外人说，很多事情没法告诉我，我也无法开口问…</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达回到家照常清理了猫砂，更换饮水灌满猫粮，陪小太郎玩了一会，手机还是没有新消息。小太郎玩够似乎又饿了，吃了两口猫粮冲安达喵喵叫，安达打开冰箱拿出猫罐头决定给它加个餐。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“慢点吃，还有哦，”盯着在餐桌上大快朵颐的猫咪，安达有些出神，“你的主人在努力工作呢，不知道他什么时候才能回来……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">突然小太郎眼神变得犀利，耳朵冲着门外方向机警地抖了抖。那一瞬间安达觉得它的眼神和黑泽一模一样，黑泽有时候给他的感觉也挺像猫的，是一位拥有优雅身形的优秀猎手。还有他笑起来的时候，眯着的眼睛和眼尾的猫咪纹让人心情愉悦。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">敲门声响起，安达打开门，难以置信地看着脸上带着伤嘴角渗着血的黑泽出现在家门口。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起，电话出问题了一直没联系你，这段时间你辛苦了，今天我来接小太郎回去。”黑泽微笑着盯着愣住的安达，扯动了嘴角的伤，痛得稍微咧咧嘴，“怎么，不请我进去吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊抱歉……我，你要喝点什么吗，茶还是咖啡还是果汁？”安达慌慌张张地转身回去准备东西，不小心被玄关的纸箱绊住向前扑倒，黑泽眼疾手快一把拉住了他。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“当心点，不用麻烦啦，我来收拾小太郎的东西吧。”拒绝了安达的帮忙，黑泽有条不紊地很快把小太郎的所有家当像来时一样整理得井井有条。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官……你的伤不要紧吗……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哦，逮捕时出了点小意外，没什么的，晚点处理就好了。”黑泽吸取了上次的教训，这次只是微微扬起嘴角。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">笨蛋，因为我想马上见到你啊……</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不行，如果不注意的话可能会感染的，请稍等一下！”安达斩钉截铁地拦住黑泽，把他拉到沙发前坐下，去屋里取来了医药箱。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">小太郎在一旁安静地卧着，看着安达手法熟练地专注地操作着镊子，用酒精棉轻轻擦拭着伤口的污渍和血迹，黑泽皱眉发出“嘶”的声音，“疼吗？稍微忍一下就过去了，”安达想上嘴帮他吹一下创口，突然意识到和黑泽的距离靠得太近了，甚至能感到脸颊开始发热，小声说了句“抱歉”后稍微离远了些，但还是目不转睛地关注着受伤位置的情况。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽安静地配合着安达，时不时抬眼对上他的目光，不由自主地又犯了职业病，他观察到安达的瞳孔在放大，这次不是错觉。黑泽忍不住做了个鬼脸逗起他来，“安达，你专心的样子让我感觉自己像是待在你们医院恒温箱里的病号……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不要乱动嘛……又要出血了——”安达正经严肃的斥责在看到黑泽可爱的表情以后瞬间被击破，忍不住笑起来，黑泽也跟着笑了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“说真的，这几天联系不到黑泽警官，我挺着急的……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“怎么，怕我把这只小吃货甩给你不管了吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不，不是那样的……总之，请一定要保重，尽量不要受伤——”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，你在担心我吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哈，不开玩笑了，时间也不早了，那我就带小太郎回去了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">没有猫的身影，房间瞬间没了生气，安达心里同样感觉空落落的。在他收拾药箱时，来了信息，两步并作一步跑过去打开。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s23">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-作为感谢，我请你吃晚饭，什么时候有空？</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s23">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-什么时候都可以！</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，这里！”在步行街口等待的黑泽朝几乎迷失方向的安达招手。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，晚上好！等我很久了吗？”安达注意到黑泽今天的打扮和平时不太一样，换掉了笔挺的西装皮鞋，深蓝色运动卫衣外面套了件米色风衣，脸上伤口处还贴着个OK绷，整个人少年感十足。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“没有没有，我也是刚到啦。”黑泽选了安达喜欢的居酒屋，挑了个远离过道的位置坐下。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“话说，黑泽警官和我应该是同龄人吧？”安达仍然沉浸在黑泽新造型的新鲜感里，优秀的不管什么打扮都一样帅呢。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯是啊，惊讶吗？看来平时我的装束看起来太显老成了啊。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“才没有啦，只是今天你看起来更有活力了呢。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽待会应该还有约会吧，他这身打扮和深夜派对很合适呢。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我在想偶尔换个风格也不错，哈，回去这就和系长建议所有警员都穿便服查案好了。”黑泽打趣道。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">傻瓜，我今天穿成这样都是专门为了你啊。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“说起来，我一直以为安达你自己家里也有养猫养狗呢。”，黑泽托腮望着正在专心看菜单的安达。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哦，因为白天在病院照顾这些孩子们就要花很多精力，晚上偶尔还要整夜观察，我怕没办法照顾家里就一直没有养了，”安达把选好的菜单屏幕转给黑泽，“这些，黑泽警官有什么不喜欢吃的东西吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你喜欢就好，我不挑食的，”黑泽招来服务员示意注文，“还有，安达，现在我们之间已经不是工作状态了，所以你叫我黑泽就好了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“好的……黑泽……警官！啊果然我叫顺口了，突然改口感觉好奇怪。”安达摸了摸后脑勺腼腆地笑了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你开心就好，我不勉强你啦。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我有一丢丢好奇，安达作为动物医师助理，平时的工作是什么样的呢？”黑泽饶有兴致地问起了似曾相识的问题。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“除了手术助理，日常的术后护理和健康数据监控分析，现在浦部医生也让我偶尔开始独立担当一些临床触诊，因为我一年内有考取动物医师资格的打算呢。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“听起来相当厉害呢，安达加油，你一定可以的！到时候小太郎还要你多多关照。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我会的！呐，黑泽警官都遇见过什么样的案子，接触过什么样的人呢？”安达突然意识到什么，“对不起，我好像……越界了？这些我本来是我不应该问的吧……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你太敏感了，安达，”黑泽拍了拍他放在桌上的手臂，“不要把搜查一课想象得那么无情冷酷嘛……如果你感兴趣，有几个在保密范围之外的有意思的案子我可以讲给你，想听吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“想！”安达像看到食物的小狗瞪大了眼睛。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">和黑泽一起单独吃饭比安达想象的要轻松多了，很自然地似乎有聊不完的话题。前一晚他躺在床上几乎失眠，担心和上次跟女孩子见面一样把局面搞得尴尬而终。可转念一想黑泽又不是他的约会对象，只是为了感谢自己代养小太郎才约他出来的，就没什么可担心的了。但是又开始莫名其妙地兴奋起来……然后安达找到了兴奋的根源——</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">我为什么感觉像是要和黑泽约会一样激动？</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊啊啊啊——”安达在床上蜷成一团，脑袋咣咣地撞着床板，后面也不知道是撞晕了还是太困了直接睡了过去。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">听着黑泽绘声绘色地讲着他经手的案子，时不时问问安达的想法，安达又想起昨晚上自己的疯狂举动，为自己的幼稚和别扭感到羞愧。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，你怎么了？身体不太舒服吗？”黑泽马上捕捉到他的微表情，关心地问起来。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“不是，我被食物噎到了——”手忙脚乱地辩解着。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“呀——黑泽哥！你也在这里！”留着金发，白净秀气的男孩朝他们的桌子走来，后面跟着个高瘦的戴眼镜的男人。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“小凑？”“柘植？”安达和黑泽同时叫出声。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“好巧，原来你们认识？”柘植看着旁边的黑泽，“我是柘植将人，是安达的大学同学和好友，安达，这是小凑，是我的……”柘植停顿了一下，小凑接上话，“我们俩在交往。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">安达收起因为吃惊而张开的下巴，“我是安达清，请多指教。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“你好柘植，恭喜你们了。不过小凑，不过不要只顾恋爱忘记工作，哦，忘了说了，小凑算是我警局外的小帮手吧，”黑泽拍拍小凑的肩膀，“安达是我案子的证人，现在是我的朋友。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“唔……和那天晚上状态完全不一样嘛。”小凑小声嘀咕了一下，“黑泽哥呢，最近有新的对象吗？上次那位仁美姐姐好像还一直在追着你不放呢。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“臭小子，没事少和六角八卦那些事……算是有喜欢的人吧，但是不知道该怎么进一步发展……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“哦，其实，你和安达看起来也蛮般配的呢，要不，安达你帮黑泽哥练习一下吧！”小凑口无遮拦地说出自己的想法，没注意到安达的表情有些不对劲。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“够了小凑，玩笑也得有个分寸，我们差不多也该回去了，”柘植拉起小凑，“安达，不要介意他说的话，改天咱们再联系吧，黑泽先生，我们先走了，再见。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽有喜欢的人……本来也是我自作多情吧。可是为什么会感觉难过呢？</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，小凑那孩子，本来就没心没肺的，他说的话你别太放在心上……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“没事的。”安达勉强笑了笑。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“一般人被那样开玩笑，都会觉得不舒服或者厌恶吧。”黑泽沿着步道放慢了速度，扭头看向安达，安达停在了原地。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s22">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">不，其实我没有觉得讨厌。</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，其实，我……”安达鼓足勇气准备说出真实想法时，黑泽的电话突然响了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“……好，……好，池袋Highway Mansion对吧，我知道了。”黑泽收起电话，“对不起安达，突然发生了案件，我现在必须得走了。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，你脸上的伤，记得换药……”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“我记住了，”黑泽摸了摸脸上贴着创可贴的地方，“安达，以后……你还愿意和我见面吗？”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“愿意！下次，换我来请客吧！”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">“好，就这么说定了，自己回去路上小心。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s21">
    <span class="bumpedFont20">目送黑泽的奔跑的背影消失在街角，安达心情复杂。不管是谁，今天晚上要和黑泽约会的女孩子都要伤心了吧，善良的安达竟同情起那个不知是否存在的女孩来。</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dangerous Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于告白啦（告白=开虐QAQ）<br/>这章借鉴了原作表白时的一些台词：）不管什么时候重温剧集一样都是甜甜的感动，故事也快到尾声了，撒花！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，你最近方便吗？恐怕又要打扰你了。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊，你又要出差了吗？真是辛苦了，我没事的，你有空的时候把小太郎送来就好了！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢你安达……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“哦对了，你不用再带那么多东西了，我给它准备了新的猫玩具呢。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">挂掉电话的安达扬起了嘴角。自从第一次帮黑泽照顾了小太郎一阵后，黑泽似乎变得出奇地忙碌，经常隔三差五地去外地查案，安达自然就非常乐意地成为小太郎的临时主人，黑泽开玩笑说小太郎大概已经把安达当成自己的【妈妈】了，每次见到安达都比在自己家时激动，而他们两也以猫为契机，保持着通话与偶尔的见面，保持这种状态让安达感到愉快，有时候还会情不自禁哼起歌。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">一次聊天，黑泽问安达，“安达，你有在交往的对象吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没，没有，我不太知道该怎么谈恋爱……”安达紧张地支支吾吾起来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“这样啊。那你以后有什么打算吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“考到医师资格以后，能一直更好地照顾和守护那些生病的孩子，我就满足了。”安达说着自己的计划，洋溢着满足与憧憬。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，你没问题的，我会一直给你应援的，干杯！”黑泽保持着微笑。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">这样也不是不好……只是，我还想离你更近，我该怎么做？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“绑匪已被击毙，人质顺利解救到了，通知医疗组带设备到现场吧。”黑泽结束通话，看着被解救出的小女孩流着泪狂奔向自己的前同事佐藤怀里。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“绘子，对不起……你没事真的太好了……对不起……”父女二人紧紧拥抱在一起，黑泽制止了准备上前去的工作人员，示意多给他们一点时间。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“原来佐藤先生的女儿被绑架是之前被他送进局子的犯人为了报复他才做的啊……”六角和黑泽远远地看着两个人，“黑泽前辈，你应该知道他退出警界的原因吧？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“是啊，佐藤前辈曾经是特别犯罪组侦破率第一的警探，被他送进去的罪犯不计其数，因为不断地收到恐吓和报复，他妻子承受不住精神压力而自杀了，为了照顾好女儿和对妻子赎罪，他才决定改行做了普通的职员，结果还是遇到了这样的事……”黑泽为之前也带过自己的前辈感到惋惜。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽前辈，如果换做是你，你也会和他做一样的选择吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“怎么了六角，你害怕了？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没有啦，我相信就像隆一哥说的，只要我们试着去了解罪犯，努力改变他们的人生，事情就都会朝好的方向发展！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你能这样想很好，但是世界上有很多事情是超越我们能力范围的，所以才要好好珍惜喜欢的人啊。”黑泽回忆起刚才剪断女孩身上炸弹背心引线的惊险场面。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“前辈你是不是累了？也该稍微休息一下了。”六角捕捉到他脸上闪过的哀伤神情。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">果然还是没办法啊……该下决心了，黑泽优一。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我没事，走，继续工作吧！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-安达，今天什么时候下班？一起吃晚饭吧！</span> </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-诶，这个时候你不是还应该在异地出差吗？</span> </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-临时有事就赶回来了。</span> </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-哦，没有意外的话还是六点半结束呢。</span> </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-好，那我在病院门口等你。</span> </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，今天正好是感恩节呀。自从认识你，所有你做过的事情……让我很感动，请允许我敬你一杯——”安达趁着节日和酒说出了一直藏在心底的话。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你说什么？”对方从刚才见面开始状态就一直不太对，好像丢了魂一样反应迟钝。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽怎么了？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“说感动是不是太夸张……”安达尴尬地笑了笑，换来黑泽努力挤出笑容的回应，“没有啦，来，安达，感恩节快乐！”一边碰响了酒杯。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">对了，这样的话会让人感到负担吧……</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">整个晚餐的过程气氛十分怪异，平日健谈活泼的黑泽似乎变得忧心忡忡，安达努力地寻找新的话题，换来的都是黑泽行尸走肉般的回应，安达第一次感到和黑泽在一起的时间过得如此漫长难捱。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">约会终于结束了，黑泽和安达一前一后地缓慢走在路上，一个看起来依然魂不守舍，另一个在后面一脸担忧地偷瞄着他帅气的后脑勺。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽……一定觉得我是个无趣的人吧，到了这个年龄还没有谈过恋爱，更不会和人聊天，只喜欢一心沉浸在自己的世界里……”安达自嘲着晃了晃脑袋，自己都被自己逗笑了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你很认真也很善良，能和你交往的人一定很幸福，”黑泽把脚步放得更慢，即使背对着安达，安达也能感受到他脸上浮现的笑意，“约会，一起吃饭，牵手，都会是第一次，肯定会很高兴的。”黑泽转过头停下，等安达赶上自己。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“如果是我，我肯定高兴得上天了，”黑泽停下来，转过身看着微微诧异的安达，“这样下去太累了，我无法再隐瞒自己的感情。因为我喜欢你。不管你喝醉那天亲吻我是出于什么原因，我都无法控制地越来越喜欢你。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达像只受惊的小兔子，瞪大了眼睛愣在原地什么也没说。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“这是我头一次这样，如此地，喜欢一个人，”黑泽缓缓地抬起手想要触碰安达的脸颊，安达像小猫一样低着头把脸伸向黑泽的手心，但黑泽又一次停住了，隐忍地把手收回来放下，“可是，毕竟我的职业让我无法永远保证身边人的安全，真是遗憾……</span> </span> <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">我只是想把心意和你表达清楚，原谅我这么任性……”黑泽微笑的眼里隐隐闪着泪光。</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">我该做什么？为什么脑袋一片空白？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达想说什么，张开嘴却又一直无法说出来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“抱歉，把这些都忘了吧，我也会忘掉这一切的，放心，以后我不会再打扰你的生活了，”黑泽脸上重新浮现了第一次在审讯室见面时候温暖舒适的笑容，“明天，我会让六角帮忙把小太郎接回去的，这段日子以来的寄养费用也会如数付给你。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽说完这些，迟疑了几秒，头也不回地离开了，留下决绝的背影，和一个人呆在原地的安达。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">我多希望你能叫住我啊，安达。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">但是我不能停下来，不能留下迟疑的机会。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽加快了步伐，直到进入车内才伏在方向盘上，大口地呼吸着仿佛已经消失很久的氧气。这就是心被挖空的感觉了吧……明天起，就让一切都回归正常吧。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">我得留住他才行。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">但是，我留住他又能怎么办？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达懊丧地使劲挠着头，脑袋从空白到一片混乱。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">回到家机械地打包猫咪的行李到一半，小太郎又过来捣乱了。安达把它紧紧抱在怀里，小太郎不反抗也不叫唤，任由安达的脸贴着自己，偶尔用带刺的小舌头轻轻地舔舐安达，安静地陪着他坐在客厅地板上发着呆。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽在那天之后再也没有来找过我。我也回到了每天忙于照顾毛孩子们的正常生活，只是从此觉得缺少了点什么。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达君，拜托你，可以帮我看一下六号MOMO的健康数据有什么异常吗？”藤崎在午休时候喊正坐着发呆的安达来帮忙。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊，哦，没问题，你发给我吧。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达君，最近你是不是有什么不开心的事？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我？没有啊，一切都很好，不用担心我啦。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“感觉安达君已经很久都没有笑过了，虽然我不应该多问，但是看到安达君开开心心的，我们也都会跟着一起更快乐地工作。如果有我能帮到你的地方，一定要告诉我呀。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯，谢谢你藤崎小姐。对了，最近和男朋友还好吧？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“他呀，虽然是个不善言辞的人，但是我很喜欢和他在一起。”藤崎洋溢着幸福的微笑。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“藤崎小姐，虽然问出来很丢脸，但喜欢一个人究竟是什么感觉呢？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“大概啊，是见不到的时候经常会想他，每次约会前都很期待，待在一起的时候很轻松，看到他跟别人太近会吃醋……啊，对不起我在说些什么啊，安达你不准笑话我啊。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，你约我出来不只是让我看你阴着个脸在这狂吃甜食的吧。”柘植搅着咖啡勺，“失恋了？我最近有新出小说，你要看吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“抱歉……柘植只有你能帮我了，我该怎么办啊……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“这是好事啊安达，终于被告白了，”柘植做了个开香槟庆祝的动作，“对方还是那么优秀的人，可喜可贺，可喜可贺！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你就别取笑我了，”安达愁得快趴在桌子上了，“接下来我到底该怎么做啊……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你喜欢黑泽优一吗？”柘植突然凑上前直勾勾地盯着安达。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“被和自己同岁的男性告白，我都没想过，更不用说喜欢还是讨厌，之前我都是当亲密的朋友来处的……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“看，这就是问题了，”柘植打了个响指，指了指安达的心口，“首先，你要听清自己的心声，然后再决定下一步做什么，而不是找我帮你出主意。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">我的心声吗？……我需要好好想想……</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">散步回家的路上，鸣着警笛的几辆警车飞驰而过，闪烁的警灯晃得安达眯起眼。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽这个时候在干什么呢？也许在现场，也许在审讯吧。他会不会又遇到了新的棘手的情况？或者正在和小太郎玩耍？上次新买的玩具小太郎很喜欢呢……</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“啊啾！”冷风袭来让安达打了个寒颤，毕竟都已经12月了，总之先赶紧回去吧。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“原来在这里！”周末打扫房间时，安达在角落的抽屉里发现了先前黑泽借给自己的围巾。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“戴上吧，如果你感冒的话，会给病院的工作带来困扰吧。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">在第一次结束询问后黑泽送安达回家走出警局的路上，黑泽拿出包里的围巾帮安达围上。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢……我之后洗好了再还给你。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">本来打算下次还给黑泽，可后来莫名其妙地找不到了，安达仔细检查了围巾，上面有几处小小的猫爪留下的勾痕，还沾了几根黑色的短毛。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“小太郎，你太调皮了。”安达无奈抖落干净上面的猫毛。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">那时候是第一次见到刑警黑泽温柔的一面。我怀念这种感觉，想再见到他的笑颜。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达把围巾叠好，准备放到待洗衣物筐里，又有点舍不得。他犹豫地，抚摸着手上那条鲜红的针织物，慢慢地闭上眼睛，把鼻尖埋进围巾里轻轻嗅着，是混着黑泽惯用的清爽洗衣液和安达常用的洗发水的独特气味，甚至还嗅出了一点点小太郎的宠物香波。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">好软……像小太郎的肉垫，又像黑泽的触摸。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">所有和黑泽在一起相处过的画面走马灯一样地闪回在安达脑中，那个鼓励他自信一点的黑泽，带醉酒的他回家的黑泽，被亲吻而慌乱的黑泽，忍不住抱紧他担心他的黑泽，处理伤口时还开玩笑逗乐的黑泽，讲有趣案子给他的黑泽，向他告白后离开的黑泽……</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达的眼睛变得湿润，喜极而泣。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">原来不知道从什么时候起，我的心全部，全部，全部都已经被他占据了</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20"><em><strong>我想见黑泽，想马上见到他…</strong></em>…</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-那个，你的围巾还在我这里，哪天方便的时候还给你吧。</span> </span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">给黑泽发信息他没有看也没有回复。打电话也无法接通，留言几天也没有回应。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">他是在生我的气吗？还是又遇到了麻烦？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达回忆起分别时黑泽说的话，不禁担心起来。随手打开电视，节目中突然插播的紧急新闻让他竖起耳朵。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“今日17:00左右，新宿三丁目街区发生一起性质恶劣的枪击事件，数十名黑帮团伙劫持酒店</span></span></em>
  <em><span class="s9"><span class="bumpedFont20">人质，从高层向警车射击，最终演变成长达两小时的持枪混战，目前已有三名警员死亡，多人受伤，事件已经严重危害公共安全，请市民务必注意防范……”</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达手中的拖把掉到了地上，他在报道的监控画面中看到黑泽的身影，他正隐蔽在警车门后举着枪配合全副武装的特警行动。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达放下一半的家务，抓起衣服冲出门去，他清楚地记得黑泽每次送自己回家时走过的路线，在寒冷的晚上一路狂奔，跑过了天桥，奔过了商店街，经过每一根他在车里数过的路灯，跑累了就在原地停下，俯身手撑住腿喘息几秒，几次显些撞到迎面走来的行人，终于在警视厅门口刹住了脚。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">恰好门前走出一个安达认识的人，是在录口供时接待过自己的文职小姐姐，安达冲上去，“那个，对不起，我忘记你的名字了！但是，请你告诉我黑泽警官现在在哪里！”安达一股脑说完这些深深地鞠了个躬，身体因为刚才的奔跑的喘息还在剧烈起伏。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没关系，黑泽？……现在应该在医院吧——”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“——请一定告诉我医院的名字！”安达的声音已经快要哭出来了，他差点因为腿软坐在地上，但他撑住了，他不敢多想黑泽到底怎么了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">当安达急匆匆下车到了新宿综合病院急诊区，满眼净是不停往外冒血的枪伤创口、沾染血污的绷带，急匆匆推着担架床往来各个房间的护士，和医生交涉的未受伤的警察。伤员的呻吟和医疗器械的操作声……混乱的场面让他紧张到几乎晕眩，他深深吸了口气让自己冷静下来，胆战心惊地边穿过厅堂边寻找着每一个可能是黑泽的身影。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">这里没有，那边不是，都不是……黑泽在哪？难道他……</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">迷失在混乱的人群中，安达极力制止自己糟糕的想法，但就是无法控制一遍遍地想象揭开盖着黑泽冰冷的身体的白布的场景，他抱紧双臂在嘈杂的人群中蹲下身子，颤抖，空前的绝望。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">有人手拍了拍他的肩，“安达？你怎么会在这里？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">是再熟悉不过的声音，安达抬起头看到瞪大眼睛露出难以置信表情的黑泽在俯身看着自己。黑泽的浅色风衣上有很多血迹和擦痕，左手小臂上缠着厚厚的绷带，还在渗出鲜红的血液，额头也挂了彩贴着纱布，但还在轻伤不下火线地帮忙。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">但这些都已经不重要了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达想紧搂住黑泽，但突然意识到这是哪里，伸出一半的手突然放下，眼泪却再也抑制不住地夺眶而出。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽……你没事真的太好了……太好了……”边哭边笑着，安达觉得自己此刻的样子一定很滑稽。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">和黑泽面对面站着，安达任凭眼泪淌成河，不再伸手去擦，他直直地站着，肩膀随着抽泣起伏。黑泽一言不发地歪头微笑地看着他，</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你在担心我吗，安达？”得到的是一个点头的回应。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，轻伤人员都已经处理好</span> </span> <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">了，”医生在后面叫住黑泽，后面跟着刚刚出来的额头缠着好几圈绷带的六角。</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“好的，辛苦了医生，请你们务必全力抢救其他人，”黑泽谢过医生，过去查看六角的情况，“六角，你现在就和他们回去休息吧，注意点伤口。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“后面还有伤员需要照料，我留下帮你吧！”六角摸了摸头皱了皱眉。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你现在需要静养，明天还有更多的任务要交给你，听我的。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“遵命！那我先告辞了，前辈！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起，今天的新闻你也看了吧，这里需要我，”黑泽回到安达身边，“你也看到我没事了，先回去吧，我明天再找你……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“黑泽警官，又有新的伤员手术完毕需要转移位置，腾不出手了，可以麻烦你过来一下吗？”刚从手术室出来的护士朝黑泽喊道。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">同时病院广播响起，“急诊C区刚刚送来一起连环交通事故的伤员需要急救，请派遣一个护士马上过去！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没看到这里已经够忙的了，哪还有富余的人手……”医生愁得皱起眉头。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我也来帮忙吧！”安达止住眼泪，对苦恼的医生说，“虽然我是动物病院的助理，但是对于急救操作还算熟悉的！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"><span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“这样OK吗</span> </span> <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">……”</span> </span></p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“医生，安达他很专业，绝对没问题的，我向你保证。”黑泽把手放在安达的肩上用力按了按，和安达对视一笑，安达冲他眨眼点点头。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“好，那你准备一下，跟我进手术室吧。”</span> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>最终的告白 心意相通 深夜一场激烈的doi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>终于完结了：） 这个AU的故事总觉得写得不够过瘾  以后有机会继续写下去吧 也希望能有更多的热情去写黑安的更多故事。感谢一直看到这里的你，食用愉快</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">1:09 AM</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达坐在病院门口的台阶上，奢侈地独占着深夜清新的冷空气，长时间的低头作业让他忍不住后仰拉伸僵硬的脖颈，深蓝夜空中星星寥寥无几。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“给你”，黑泽的头顶映入视线，他从后面递过水来，坐到安达旁边，“累坏了吧。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达偷偷瞟着黑泽的侧脸，不仅挂了彩还变得更加脏兮兮的，汗水沾湿的头发贴在前额，嘴唇也干得起了皮。再看看自己也好不到哪里，泪痕把脸上的脏冲刷成一道道浅色的沟，被手术帽一直压的头发已经大概早就没什么发型了，浑身都散发着出汗后的粘黏感。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">就在他悄悄打量的时候黑泽突然看向了自己，安达紧张地把手中的矿泉水瓶拧得变了形。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我说，安达，你看我们现在的样子……不像是警察和医生，倒像是逃难的人。”黑泽扫视着自己和对方狼狈的样子，又忍不住笑了，安达也跟着他不由自主地害羞地笑起来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你的伤，让我看看……”安达拉过他的手臂小心地抚摸着，渗出的血迹在绷带上触目惊心，“被子弹擦伤一定很疼吧。”安达忍住又快要流出来的眼泪。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽迅速地抽回手臂，“不要紧的，倒是安达，今天急匆匆地来这……是找我的吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“诶，之前我有发信息和留言的，黑泽都没收到吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“抱歉……前几天出任务时候手机被撞坏了，所有信息都丢失了呢。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“这样啊……其实，那个，你的围巾我还没还给你，这次是想拿给你，”安达双手捧着脸，“——对不起，匆匆忙忙地跑过来却忘带了，我这就回去取——”一边懊悔地起身向外跑去。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达——”黑泽在原地叫住他，“你大老远跑来就是为了这个吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达一言不发地愣着，然后缓缓地走回到黑泽身边台阶上一屁股坐下，苦恼地挠着头，今天发生的一切太过于大起大落，他自己也不知道为什么会做出这种举动。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20"><em><strong>我都差点忘了自己是来干什么的了，这次，不能再逃避了</strong></em>。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我喝醉的那天晚上亲了黑泽，一定让黑泽很困扰吧，”安达十指交叉在一起不安地攥着手。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“不是酒后乱来，也不是把你当成别人，”安达看着黑泽困惑地盯着自己，拍了拍膝盖，“嗨，其实那时我也不知道我为什么要那样做，”黑泽的表情跟着轻微地变化着，“只是觉得和黑泽在一起很舒服也很开心，感觉如果我们一直做特别好的朋友也挺好的，毕竟我们都是男人，又同岁，”黑泽一动不动地盯着自己，安达有点着急，紧张地微微晃动着胳膊，“但是我会因为黑泽可能和别人约会而吃醋，我想停止胡思乱想，直到后来黑泽向我告白了，我才发现原来不是我的胡思乱想，那么恰巧黑泽也喜欢着我，就像是奇迹一样……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽的眼里亮起了光，我没有看错。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起，说了那么一大堆，都把你绕晕了吧，”安达郑重地挺起胸膛，对上黑泽的目光，“我想说，我也喜欢黑泽，抱歉过了这么久才给你回复，但这就是我的心意。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">话音未落，黑泽已经凑上前把安达紧紧拥入怀中。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“真的可以吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“诶？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“你看到了，以后可能还会遇到更糟糕的情况，即使如此你还是喜欢我吗？</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“喜欢。”安达的声音小但坚定。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“因为我，你甚至可能再度卷入危险，就算这样，你还喜欢我吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我能保护好自己的。况且我也从来没有……像这样心动过。”安达轻轻点着头。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“真的吗？安达，以后就算你想逃，我也不会放开你了。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯什么嘛。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽的声音在开心地颤抖，即使看不见脸也能感觉到不顾伤口而肆意绽放的笑容。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">他的心跳好快。黑泽甚至无法用言语表达的心意，向我涌了过来。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达被汗水浸得发白的双手缓缓地抱紧了沾着血迹和污渍的黑泽的后背。黑泽愣了一下，开心地笑着把安达揽得更紧，安达把下巴贴在黑泽的肩窝更近地感受着他的温度。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">冬日深夜的病院门前，谁也没有注意到，互相吸引的两颗心从此贴得更近。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“找不到黑泽的时候，我几乎以为再也见不到你了……”安达走在黑泽身后，紧张地搓着手。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“如果这次死掉的是我，你会难过吗？”黑泽歪头笑着看着安达，关于生死的玩笑早已经习以为常。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“不要这样说嘛！”安达着急地晃着胳膊，“如果那样，我会后悔一辈子的……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，想想刚认识时候你的样子，再到现在，你一直都在渐渐地变勇敢，这让我更喜欢你了。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“其实……都是因为黑泽那天晚上鼓励我的话啊！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我好高兴……那我告诉你个秘密，”黑泽狡黠地笑了笑，“有几次我说出差让你帮忙照顾小太郎是借口，只是想多见你几次面而已……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我都知道，”安达低头笑了，“毕竟警视厅自己的案子都忙不过来了……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“待会干嘛去？”黑泽坏笑着问。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“诶？”安达仿佛受了惊吓，语无伦次，“要，要不要去吃饭？啊不对，现在已经深夜了啊……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“可以去你家吗？”黑泽凑近了点，眼睛弯成了一道拱桥。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">看安达紧张到脸红说不出话来，黑泽噗嗤一下笑了，“开玩笑的啦。没了你的照顾，小太郎最近连饭都不好好吃了，你可以去看看它吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">许久未见安达的小太郎异常粘人，安达一进门就被它用责怪的语气持续喵喵质问着，安达不停地向它道歉并不停地抚摸，过了十几分钟喵咪终于才消了气，满足地抱着安达的手臂恋恋不舍地睡着了，耳朵尖尖时不时抖动一下。安达温柔地低头抚摸着它的脖子，不愿意离开沙发惊醒它。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽轻手轻脚地过来，一只手熟练地把小太郎稳稳地抱起来轻轻地放到它该去的地方——舒适的猫窝，然后回到安达身边小声说，“今晚……就别回去了……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯……让我留下照顾你的伤吧……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">两个人互相看着对方，沉默了很长时间却一点也不觉得尴尬。客厅舒适的灯光让人放松，一晚上的忙碌与告白让人忘记了疲惫。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“怎么了，黑泽？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我想吻你，可以吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达紧又兴奋地说不出话来，轻轻点了点头，发出一声含糊的鼻音。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽一点点地在靠近，我该怎么做？</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">当黑泽的几乎要吻上他的嘴唇时，安达紧张地闭起眼来。几秒钟后什么也没有发生。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达好像很害怕啊。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽停住了动作，用手拨开他的刘海，在安达额头上留下一个温暖的吻，“对不起，是我太着急了。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“呐！等一下！”安达拉住他的衣角，“你现在是伤员……让我来吧！”安达鼓足了勇气凑到黑泽面前，没等他反应过来，一鼓作气闭上眼径直贴上了黑泽的双唇，那是一种从未有过的感觉，是第一次接吻，第一次和同性接吻。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽的嘴唇又湿润又温暖，安达有点迷茫接下来该怎么做，他偷偷睁开眼，看到了惊讶地瞪大眼睛的黑泽，他的睫毛在颤抖。黑泽慌乱地拉开距离，呼吸变得沉重，“安达，你知道你自己在干什么吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“我是第一次接吻，果然差到家了吧……”安达不好意思地笑起来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“谢谢你给我的……惊喜，安达——”黑泽不由分说地揽过安达，“我可以贪心地要更多吗……我想【抱】你……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯……你教给我吧……”安达主动地再次贴上黑泽的唇，这次黑泽直接霸道地用舌头撬开安达的口腔，仔细地品尝着彼此的味道。黑泽没有抽烟的习惯，全都是薄荷的味道，而黑泽品尝到的安达是一种巧克力的香甜。两种气味交织着，黑泽顺势把他推到，单手扯下了已经松开的领带扔在沙发扶手上。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“喵——”旁边传来小太郎沙哑的奶音。两个人同时向猫窝的方向看去后相视一笑，刚醒来的小太郎懒懒地趴在窝里抻着小肉垫，看着自己的主人和看护人保持着它不能理解的姿势。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起小太郎，今天就不陪你玩了——”黑泽准备继续俯身吻下去，安达轻轻抬住他受伤的手臂，“会影响恢复的，不然还是下次……”黑泽突然捏住他的下巴，“安达清，别再引诱我了，小心我逮捕你——”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“那你要答应我不能乱来，当心伤口再裂开……” </span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“遵命，安达医生——到床上去？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“……嗯。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">卧室昏暗的灯光照在黑泽半透的衬衫上，结实的线条清晰可见。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“抱歉……今晚我可不会让你睡了。”在安达帮黑泽解下衬衣纽扣和皮带的挂钩时，黑泽勾住安达的脖子，在他侧颈上留下一个深吻，然后像猫一样舔舐着安达的耳垂，小兔子一激灵，手变得颤抖，但是依然没停下动作。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“紧张吗？”黑泽把安达压在床上，掀起他的套头T恤挂在手腕处，从嘴唇到喉结再到锁骨，一点点向下亲吻，直到碰到胸前两点茱萸，身下的人因为从未有过的刺激变得身体发热，白净的皮肤泛起一层粉红色，安达控制住想躲藏的冲动，拱起胸膛让它们离黑泽更近。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“别勉强自己，不舒服的话，就告诉我。”黑泽停下动作，温柔地摸了摸安达的脸，生怕伤害到他。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没关系的，黑泽……你做的所有，我都喜欢……”安达的脸染上情欲的色彩，压抑的样子在黑泽眼里更是性感地无可救药，但脑海中却闪过一丝恶趣味，“那这样呢？”黑泽猝不及防地握住了安达身下已经抬头的小兄弟，还顽皮地上下轻轻揉动了两下，让安达惊得几乎要从床垫上跳起来，本能地夹住了双腿，却被黑泽霸道地掰开，双唇也覆上了发出惊呼的嘴。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“唔……啊哈……啊……黑泽！”安达从剧烈的挣扎反抗到缴械投降只用了十几秒钟，在黑泽娴熟的动作下很快就到达第一次高潮的释放，白浊的液体布满了黑泽的手心和两个人的腰腹上。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起……我去找纸巾……”安达羞愧地捂着脸，转向旁边寻找着，又被黑泽一把拽回来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“为什么要道歉……”黑泽就着粘稠的液体将手指慢慢地探入安达的后穴，“不扩张好的话，你会受伤的，还能受得住吗？”黑泽已经开始探入第二根手指，安达挣扎着勾住他的脖子，在他耳边小声说“嗯，黑泽……怎么做都可以的。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">三根手指全部已经全部顺利进入体内，比安达想象得要容易，只不过他还没意识到后面还有更粗更大的东西在等着他。在黑泽温柔有分寸地前后推动下，安达发出舒服的叹息，两手抓住黑泽没受伤的手臂，仿佛抓住救命稻草一般分散着下身奇异又舒适的感觉。在黑泽抽出手指准备打开安全套的时候，安达撑起身子来凑到黑泽的身下。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“安达，你要做什么？”黑泽意外地对上了安达无辜的眼神。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“该轮到我……帮黑泽做了吧……”安达从脸颊红到耳根，停顿了一下，继续说，“我看过……那种电影里都是这么做的。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“笨蛋……那都是演的而已……”黑泽无奈温柔地笑着，不想勉强他做什么。他重新让安达躺下，自己则褪下身下的衣物露出了同样早就兴奋不已的精神小黑泽，看着安达惊讶的目光，意味深长地笑了，“害怕吗？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“没，没有……只是比想象中的大好多……黑泽一直忍着一定很辛苦吧……”安达小心翼翼地想要触碰，又有点害怕。黑泽拉过他的手，一起放在小黑泽身上，充分摩擦充血后变得更加精神坚硬了。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“准备好了吗？”黑泽给小兄弟穿好小雨衣，再次用手指扩张安达的秘密花园。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“嗯……”安达咬着嘴唇，紧张又兴奋地期待着接下来发生的一切。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">和手指全然不同，黑泽炽热的肉刃探过紧致的甬道直戳深处，安达吃痛地抓紧了身下的床单揉成一团，喉咙呜咽着，担心发出的声音惊扰到小太郎，黑泽也不太好受，狭窄的肠壁紧紧咬着他，他停下动作抚摸着安达的脸，“安达，你还好吗？要不……今天就先到这里？”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“不要，我没事的！”倔强的安达拒绝了他，忍着痛保持着进入的姿势坐起来将两个人的位置反转，“你的手臂别再用力了，我自己动吧……”安达跨坐在黑泽身上，尝试着找到一个舒服的姿势，小心地上下小幅度地动起来，变换后的体位让他更能清楚地看到黑泽的脸，此刻黑泽正在目不转睛地凝视着自己，身下新鲜的快感和刺激让安达羞耻地低下头躲避黑泽，而两具躯体交合的地方随着逐渐加快碰撞的节奏发出淫靡的水声。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达太可爱了，不行，又想欺负他了。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽忍住下一秒想立刻扑上去穿透他的冲动，一只手抚上安达赤裸的前胸，另一只手拖着他的臀瓣随着上下晃动的安达助力，安达逐渐进入状态，发出涩情的喘息声，红着脸看向他，“黑泽……也觉得舒服吗？——啊！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">黑泽冷不丁地用力顶起下身，直戳安达最深的地方，触电一样的酥麻感传遍了全身，安达兴奋地蜷起脚趾，瘫软地趴在黑泽身上，又怕压着他的伤口，想立刻爬起来，却直接被黑泽紧紧地扣住双手压倒身下。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“刚才你做得已经很棒了，现在，就交给我吧……”黑泽再次深深地吻向安达，仿佛再也不愿意分开一样，身下抽动的频率也越来越激烈。适应了节奏的安达挣脱了手臂，勾紧黑泽的脖子，在缠绵的缝隙中在黑泽耳边说出“我也喜欢你”后，感觉黑泽放在自己身体的东西变得更加兴奋，迎来的是一波接一波更加猛烈的吻与碰撞，安达感觉自己已经兴奋到几乎要冲上云霄。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">这是我和黑泽的第一次，是从急救室，绷带，血迹，眼泪，汗水开始的……不管什么时候回忆起来都印象深刻。</span> </span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">在漫长地肌肤之亲后终于一起达到了高潮。躺在彼此身边满足地喘着粗气，黑泽再次搂住了安达，经历了初夜的小兔子似乎一下变得成熟了，脸上带着还没退去的潮红贴紧了黑泽结实的胸膛，然后表情因为映入眼帘被大片血迹染红的绷带变得惊慌。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“伤口——又出血了！药箱在哪？”安达慌慌张张地不顾还赤裸着身体奔下床，还没迈出腿就被黑泽一个拉扯跌回到枕头上。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“只是裂了一点，别那么紧张嘛，”黑泽看起来毫不在意，“只要你在就是最有效的药剂。”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“笨蛋，早知道就不让你做那么激烈了。”安达一边回想着刚才发生的一切，又羞红了脸，但忍不住嘴角上扬起来。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“对不起，安达医生，不过……我可以再做一次吗？”黑泽终于意识到自己的伤员身份的作用，用几乎撒娇的口吻乞求着安达。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“讨厌……唔……好吧，就一次，然后你必须要去休息……”安达在黑泽攻城略地的深吻中半推半就地妥协了，偷空看了看床头的电子闹钟显示的数字。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">“遵命，我的医生……”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">算啦，离小太郎每天早上准点叫醒主人给它喂食还有足够的时间，还能奢侈地与黑泽一起度过。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">经历了昨晚和黑泽的一切，安达睡到第二天中午才醒，发现黑泽已经帮自己清理了身体还换了睡衣，床单和被子也都换了新洗好的，他把头埋到枕头里，是黑泽熟悉的味道。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">可是黑泽去哪了？</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达下了床，糟糕，浑身像是跑了马拉松一般地酸痛，后穴的肌肉更是难以言状地感觉疼痛。安达踉跄着拉开窗帘，刺眼的阳光让他抬起手遮挡，也看到了放在床头柜的字条，是黑泽留下的。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s26"> <span class="bumpedFont15">抱歉安达，突然有任务要出，白天就让小太郎陪你吧</span> </span> </strong> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s26"> <span class="bumpedFont15">在家里随意，餐桌上有饭，记得加热了再吃哦</span> </span> </strong> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s26"> <span class="bumpedFont15">等我回来^-^</span> </span> </strong> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s26">  </span> </strong> <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s26"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> 黑泽</span> </span> </strong> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">看着字条落款旁边黑泽画的小猫的简笔画，安达开心地笑了，这时候小太郎已经溜进卧室蹭着安达的裤脚求抚摸了，安达抱起它向客厅走去。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">即使这个男人多么危险，我都准备好了，只要和黑泽在一起，所有的麻烦都可以解决的。</span> </span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="s3">
  <strong> <em> <span class="s24"> <span class="bumpedFont20">我也要努力变得更勇敢坚强，让黑泽不再担忧。</span> </span> </em> </strong>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">周六也在现场忙碌的黑泽收到新的信息，阅读后开心地对同伴说，“好，总之加油尽快结束这里的工作吧！”</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">六角心照不宣地笑着，他知道黑泽从最近的不苟言笑变得容光焕发的原因，对黑泽从一直的钦佩又增加了深深的祝福。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s9"> <span class="bumpedFont20">安达发来的内容是一张他打扫完毕房间又做好晚饭的自拍照。</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em> <span class="u"> <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-工作辛苦啦！等你回来^-^</span> </span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s25">
        <span class="bumpedFont20">-O-K！</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="s3"> </p><p class="s3">
  <span class="s25"> <span class="bumpedFont20">-FIN-</span> </span>
</p><p class="s3">
  <a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>